This is my family, Camp Halfblood
by GirlWiththeMustache04
Summary: This is how I think Percy and Annabeth will meet in Mark of Athena. One-Shot.


**Author's Note: ** So, Here's my take on Mark of Athena. I was inspired and at the same time, bored. So, enjoy and don't forget to review! This is my First PJO fanfic and 2nd fanfic. Forgive me if it's suckish. :D

PS. Forgive my Grammar and Punctuation. I don't have someone to Proofread for me. :S

**Disclaimer: ** I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON.

**~Annabeth's POV.~**

Annabeth was looking over the roads of California. She could hear the roar of traffic from way up in their ship, Argo II. Annabeth sighed for the tenth time. She was missing Camp even though they've only been gone for a few hours. But she was also excited and nervous. She was excited because she was finally going to see Percy after months and months of searching. _S_he was also excited to see Camp Jupiter, the Roman Camp for Demigods. Annabeth smiled at the thought. But the smile didn't last. _What if Percy thinks we're the enemy? What if he doesn't want to come back to Camp Half Blood? What If, What if he still doesn't remember me? _Annabeth thought. "No." She said to herself. "You need to focus. Percy WILL remember you. He will help. And you'll help him too. Help him remember." Annabeth put on her determined face and failed. She couldn't help but worry for her Seaweed Brain. She started as her hand twirled the grey streak in her Blonde hair. "I miss him _so_ much." She whispered to herself.

"Annabeth?"Annabeth straightened her back and looked at the person who called her, Piper. "Yeah?"

"We're almost there!" Piper smiled. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Come on! The others are waiting!" Piper pulled Annabeth out of her chair pushed Annabeth out of the room. Leo, Jason, Clarrise, The Stoll brothers and some other campers where waiting for them at the Gangway.

"There you are!" Leo said.

"Sorry, I didn't notice we've landed already." Annabeth blushed of embarrassment.

"Anyways, since everyone's here now, Jason has some announcements!"

Jason cleared his throat. "So, uhm, Romans aren't too friendly. I don't know what Percy did to make them trust him but I'm sure they still think we-"Jason stopped. "You guys are the still enemy."

"And Try not to pick any fights." Annabeth added.

"We're trying to be friend the Romans here. And it won't be easy. So, I expect **everyone **to cooperate." Annabeth stared pointedly at the Ares Cabin and Hermes Cabin.

"Er, yeah. With that set aside, who's ready to party with the Romans?" Leo grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, Leo! Just open the gangway already!" Piper said.

"Fine." Leo frowned. He fumbled his pockets and pulled out a remote. "Sheesh, Beauty Queen."

As the door opened, they saw Large Fields, Buildings beautifully designed and Temples for the Gods.

Annabeth was amazed. These were the kinds of buildings she'd wanted to design.

"Oh my Gods. This place is amazing!" Annabeth exclaimed.

The campers of camp half-blood moved toward a huge crowd waiting for them. Some of them were wearing Purple T-shirts.

A girl dressed in a dress cloak stepped forward. She stood with poise. She must be the Leader.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood."

"Annabeth? ANNABETH!" A large brown Cyclops stumbled out of the crowed. There was also a Big red bird, no, Harpy following him.

Tyson hugged Annabeth. But since Tyson was a few inches taller than her, Tyson lifted Annabeth off the ground. "Tyson! Ouch!" Annabeth tried for a smile, but Tyson's hug was crushing her. "I missed you, too!"

Tyson released her. Tyson was smiling. "Annabeth is excited to see Percy?"

"Yes, I am." Annabeth said while massaging her Arms. "Where is Per-"

"Jason?" The girl in purple cloak, moved toward where Jason was standing.

Jason scratched his head. "Uhm, Reyna?"

"Oh thank the gods, you remember me!" The girl, Reyna, hugged Jason.

Reyna stopped hugging Jason and regained her posture. She blushed of embarrassment. Annabeth could tell Jason was blushing, too. She looked at Piper who was clearly jealous.

Annabeth looked over the crowd. There were so many Roman campers. Many more than Greek campers. Annabeth scanned the Fields and saw two big figures playing with each other. One was a Big Black mastiff, Mrs. O'Leary and a big Elephant. _Mrs. O'Leary finally found someone to play with. _She thought.

Annabeth looked over the crowd again. Then Annabeth saw him. Black hair and Green eyes. His hands were slung over a guy and a… girl? Annabeth felt a pang of Jealousy. Annabeth smiled grimancely. _Percy might not even remember that you're his Girlfriend. Why feel jealous?_

Percy caught Annabeth's eyes. He removed his hands. He ran through the crowd. When Percy was finally in front of Annabeth, She didn't know what to say.

**~Percy's POV~**

Annabeth hasn't changed a bit. Well, Her hair grew a little longer and she had eye bags under her eyes. Percy frowned at this. He brushed Annabeth's cheek. He looked straight at her Grey orbs.

Annabeth looked at him like she was about to cry. She did something that surprised him. She punched him. **(A/N: See what I did there? :D)**

Percy touched his cheek. It didn't hurt. He just shrugged it off and smiled at Annabeth.

"What, no kiss? I thought it was tradition."

Annabeth smiled back.

"That," She pointed at his cheek. "Was for making me worry so much, Sea weed Brain."

"Percy, I want you to meet our new Campers." Annabeth said. "This is Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite." Annabeth introduced a girl with a braid and kaleidoscope eyes. "Hi, you must be Annabeth's boyfriend." Piper smiled at him as they shook hands. "And this is Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus." Percy recognized the guy. This was the same guy from the video-scroll message. "Nice to finally meet ya, bro!" Leo clapped Percy's hand. "And this, is Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter." _Grace?_ Percy thought. Blonde hair? But Thalia has black. Percy studied the Jason guy. He didn't look like Thalia at all. The only thing Jason and Thalia had in common was the eyes-Electric blue.

"Hey, Jason."

"Percy." Jason nodded at him and smiled.

Percy thought him and Jason would get along just fine. They have too. After all, they're both going to lead their camps. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood, Romans and Greeks.

"Hey, look everyone! It's Jason Grace!" someone shouted

"Jason has come back?"

"So it's true, the whole exchange thing!"

"Jason!" Percy, Jason and Annabeth turned. It was Hazel and Frank. They finally caught up with Percy.

"Jason, Gods!" Hazel hugged Jason. "We've missed you."

Frank clapped Jason's back. "Good to see you again, man! Welcome back!"

"Thanks guys. Missed you, too." Hazel released Jason and looked at Percy.

"So, Mind introducing us to your friends?" Hazel smiled.

"Sure," Percy smile back. "This is my family, Camp Half-blood."

**Author's Note:** The end. Hahaha. Sorry for my grammar or punctuations. Mircosoft is my only friend for the mean time T.T. And sorry if some of the Characters are a bit out of character. :D

I used a Head Canon for my ending. I was inspired by it so I made this One-shot.

Like it? Review. Creative Criticism is okay.

NO HATE PLEASE.

-**GirlWithThePurpleMustache04**


End file.
